A natural Christmas
by PetiteMissAnge
Summary: Sam comes back from buying some food in a local supermarket, and discovers that Dean and Castiel started a Christmas on their own.


_**A natural Christmas**_

He'd been gone about two hours, far longer than it normally took to get to the local supermarket and get back. But then again it was Christmas eve and with the driving snow and manic shoppers, conditions were less then I deal for the youngest Winchester. He had battled and almost lost the last turkey in the shop to what he guessed was an eighty year old woman.  
Normally he would've just let her have it, he was a kindhearted man after all. But seeing as it was their first Christmas all together at the bunker and well, he wanted it to be special.

So there he was driving the Impala back to the bunker in this crazy weather. Sam sighed as he flexed his cold fingers on the leather steering wheel, breath misting in the cold air inside the car. Cursing Dean for making him go out in this weather and refusing to come along himself, calming he had to keep Cas company seeing as he was taking the whole human situation rather hard.  
He refused to eat and was unable to sleep. Worrying the brother's to the point that Dean took it upon himself to cheer his best friend while ordering Sam out to get the turkey.

Huffing under the weight of the frozen bird in his arms as he finally made it back to the bunker much later than he had planned. A little surprise Dean hadn't been calling in worrisome but also relieved at eh same time, the last thing he needed was to reach for his phone when he was busy driving or even more importantly, handling a massive frozen turkey.  
"Dean ? Cas ?" Sam said entering the bunker and slamming the door behind him with his foot, the lock clicking securely into the place as he did so. "Guys?" He tried again, awaiting a response he didn't get the first time.

Curious Sam wandered towards the kitchen where he safely deposited the bird into their fried to thaw overnight before rubbing his hands together frantically, desperately trying to seek some warmth back into his near frostbitten tips.  
It was upon exiting the large industrially fitted kitchen that he heard it, the unmistakable jangle of music echoing from the living room they had put together in the largest of all the bunker's spare reception rooms. It also happened to be the only room with a working fireplace, which came in handy on the cold winter days and even colder evening.  
"Guys?" He tried for the last time a bit louder, smiling when he heard the unmistakable bark of Castiel's laughter. Audible even over the loud pounding jingles of what he guessed sounded like Christmas songs.  
Smiling to himself, Sam shook his head when he heard his brother's even more louder laughter. 'At least he has cheered Cas up.' Sam thought to himself as he approached the living room which was in the opposite end of the bunker down a rather long hallway.  
Pushing open the door, Sam wasn't sure whether to laugh or….. no doubt about it…. He really wanted to laugh.  
Dean and castiel, out of all people were dancing drunkenly with each other, turning in lazy uneven circles in their socks on the cold concrete floor.  
His brother's hands were clinging to Cas' waist possessively as the ex-angel stood flush against him. Long toned and lightly tanned arms were slung haphazardly around Dean's neck as they moved together, the warm sound of laughter punctuating their whispered words as Dean murmured into Castiel's ear.

The smell of whiskey was strongly detected in the air, magnified by the heat emanating from the roaring fire in the grate which stood in the corner of the room.  
"See Cas, told ya I could teach an angel to dance." Dean slurred loudly, grinning from pride at himself as he wobbled on his feet a little before sniggering like a child at his own drunkenness. "Dude, I'm so wasted." He laughed into Cas' hair, the hot sweetness of the whiskey leaving a lingering perfume on the shorter man's skin.

Sam could not believe his luck, he thanked the lucky stars that his cell phone had plenty battery left as he quietly snapped it open, ready to take a picture at the opportune moment. After all, he needed something to torture them both with when they were sober in the cold light of the day.  
Cas laughed lightly clinging onto Dean's shoulders as they both stumbled a little before dissolving into hearty laughter. "I'm not an angel anymore, in case you haven't noticed." Castiel added a little sadness detectable under his drunken smile.  
"Shut up." Dean said smiling as he jabbed his blunt fingers into Cas' ribs in an effort to tickle him and make him laugh again.  
The not so manly yelp that escaped the shorter man as Dean found his ticklish spot will forever be denied by Castiel. A soldier of heaven isn't ticklish.

Dean stopped in his tracks, halting their inebriated swaying and pulled castiel's hand from around his neck into his own larger, rougher hands. A wicked grin caught the hunter's face as the song on the radio changed and he knew exactly what to say.  
Dean sang, completely out of tune, barely managing to keep from laughing at the shocked and embarrassed expression on his angelic friend's face as he continued to sing along; taking it upon himself to change the lyrics where appropriate.  
His elder brother, the younger Winchester aimed carefully with his phone and hit the record button on his cell. Sam felt nothing bit pure glee at having this sort of ammo against Dean in the future and slight mortification for Cas who obviously had little clue as to what was going on and was looking at Dean like he had two heads.

Before Cas could even open his mouth to ask a startled question Dean grabbed him and span him around in what passed as a drunken waltz.  
"Dean, what are you doing ? I'm concerned for you mental wellbeing." Castiel said.  
"Just dance Cas."  
Sam could barely contain his laughter and what small chuckles that slipped out were thankfully cloaked by those jingles of the music as it resonated around the large room.  
"I'm feeling rather unbalanced." Cas laughed against Dean's shoulder as the hunter continued to spin them in almost manic circles as their socks slipped and slid on the floor.  
"Don't be such a WH-" Dean yelled as the spinning finally got the better of him and he tripped taking Castiel with him, both landing in a drunken laughing heap in front of the fire.  
Cas full on belly laughed, his lips pulled back to reveal a perfect smile and the tired creases at the corners of his blue eyes dissolved into laugh lines as mirth overtook him. Neither even bothered untangling their mixed up limbs as they hauled themselves into a sitting position.  
It was in the moment Sam's phone made an obnoxiously loud beeping sounds, signaling that the recording had reached its limits.  
"Sam." Dean breather dangerously as the younger Winchester continued smashing every button with his fingers in an attempt to stop the beeping of his damned phone. Sam gulped loudly and smiled sheepishly trying to back away to the open door.  
"Run. Now." Dean growled launching himself from the floor as Sam yelped dropping his cell where it clattered against the concrete.  
Sam barely got to mutter 'oh shit' before his brother was upon him, tackling his baby brother to the ground while Castiel sat back by the fire looking amused and running the tips of his fingers against the roaring fire.  
He may not have his grace anymore, but here in the bunker with his family, he felt alive. 


End file.
